Chasing Destiny
by Mille Seseau
Summary: Naruto is the object of affection for Shikamaru, but Sasuke doesn’t like it. Neji on the other hand likes Shikamaru and can’t seem to get his attention. Hyuuga cousin OOC. Pairings: SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, SasuNaruShika hints of OroSasu and Uchihacest
1. A most unexpecting invite

A/N: This is my first Yaoi fanfic so please some criticism. If you do not like Yaoi don't read. If you read it and you don't like it, it's your own damn fault. I am Aiyoku so you know it's me and not Yukino.

Summary: Naruto is the object of affection for Shikamaru, but Sasuke doesn't like it. Neji on the other hand likes Shikamaru and can't seem to get his attention. Hyuuga cousin OOC. Pairings: SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, SasuNaruShika hints of OroSasu and Uchihacest

Disclaimer: Aiyoku: I don't own Naruto. But I bloody hell should.

Yukino: Don't start cursing like Hidan.

Hidan: Did someone call me?

Aiyoku: (squeels) HIDAN…..

Yukino: BAD AIYOKU STOP TRYING TO KIDNAP HIDAN!!!!!!!!

Hidan: Some shit head needs to fucking help meee………..(voice fades away)

Yukino: Well since Aiyoku's not here I now present you Chasing Destiny! Yay.

Chasing Destiny By: Aiyoku

The lazy nin Shikamaru was staring at the clouds. It was his usual outing but today was different. Shikamaru had something on his mind. It was the only male blond ninja in Konoha. He closed his eyes and saw a vivid picture of his crush. The naturally spiky wheat blond hair that drops into his eyes, and oh those perfect eyes so blue. Such as the sky radiating off of them. So deep and full of emotion, lighting up when he smiles. The smile that is crooked, mischievous, and fox like all at the same time, that showed his gleaming white teeth. The six whisker marks that make his cheeks seem so soft. His skinned tanned by the countless hours training also contributed to his lean slightly curvy figure. His lean muscles flex as he moves making even the stoic Uchiha stare.

When Shikamaru opened his eyes he found the blond, he was thinking about moments before, sitting on his lap.

"Naruto-kun can you get off of me please." Shikamaru pleaded but when Naruto didn't move from his perch he started to blush.

"Would you like to come over for some lunch? Sasuke-teme is on a mission and I have no one to talk to. Dattebayo." Naruto asked the stunned shinobi.

"Y-y-yeah, I would love to." The lazy nin stuttered. Naruto got off of Shikamaru and held out his hand. Looking at it, the lazy nin took it and was hoisted up. The two shinobis walked through the streets of Konoha not holding much of a conversation. Finally arriving at Naruto's house they took off their sandals. Walking further in to the tiny apartment revealed a hallway with four doors.

"I'm going to take a shower. So just make yourself at home. 'Kay Shika?" Naruto smiled and went off down the hallway and through a door. Shikamaru sat on the couch and opted to daydreaming about the kit in the other room. He heard the water start to run and then started thinking. Soon the water stopped and he heard some cursing.

To be continued…..

A/N: Aiyoku: I am sorry it is so short.

Yukino: And why is that?

Aiyoku: sigh because I was to busy trying to kidnap Hidan-chan. Fuck you make me tell the truth.

Yukino: So where's Hidan?

Aiyoku: I'm not telling. (evil fangirl eye glint)


	2. Damn temptation

**A/N**: If you want to flame bring it on. If you do not like Yaoi don't read. If you read it and you don't like it, it's your own damn fault. There may be some smut in this chapter.

**Summary**: Naruto is the object of affection for Shikamaru, but Sasuke doesn't like it. Neji on the other hand likes Shikamaru and can't seem to get his attention. Hyuuga cousin OOC. Pairings: SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, SasuNaruShika hints of OroSasu and Uchihacest

**Disclaimer**: Aiyoku: Oh yeah. Special announcement that I forgot to mention is for now it is one sided ShikaNaru. On with the story. Hell I want to own Naruto, but I don't.

Katsu(my inner badass): But you bloody hell should.

Yukino: This again? Come on don't you have something better to do than complain?

Aiyoku: Well do you want me to burn all your Yaoi fics of Naruto and Sasuke?

Yukino: (sniffs) No

Naruto: You have Yaoi fics of me and Sasuke?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Don't let Sasuke see.

Sasuke: Let me see.

Yukino: Naruto says I can't show you. (whimpers and hides behind Naru-chan)

Chasing Destiny Chapter: 2

By: Aiyoku

There was some banging and soon a boxer clad ninja walked out.

"Sorry about what I'm wearing I forgot to do laundry and this is all I have to wear." Naruto gave him a nervous grin.

"It's okay. I don't mind I mean you are a guy. It would be different if you were a girl." Shikamaru made up an excuse.

"Come on I'll make some lunch regardless of what I wear." Naruto said motioning Shikamaru to follow him. Sitting down in a chair in the kitchen Shikamaru watched Naruto cook. The look Naruto had was the just finish having hot sweaty sex look. Shikamaru's eyes watched as the water rolled down Naruto's back from his dripping wet hair. Caressing each muscle as it traveled down and soaked in to his boxers. Closing his eyes to stop the temptation of jumping the unsuspecting kitsune. But of course the temptation took over and his body started to move.

"So is mackerel ramen oka….." Naruto's sentence trails of as he feels a presence behind him.

"Anything you cook is fine with me." He said while wrapping his arms around the lean body. Shikamaru's right hand traveled up across his tan stomache and scraped a nail over his left nipple. His left hand traveled down and grabbed his right hip rather roughly most likely leaving a bruise. Naruto let out a low moan so Shikamaru bit down on his neck. Wanting to hear more of the kits delicious moans, lapping up the blood he created Shikamaru moved up to nibble at Naruto's ear. Licking it than blowing on it Shikamaru came to his senses. He let go and shook his head. Realizing what he did, he started to move back towards the door.

"No….no….I shouldn't of." Shikamaru was horror struck.

"Wait Shikamaru. It's okay, don't worry. Just please come back!" By this time Naruto was yelling out of his front door and Shikamaru was no where to be seen. Closing his door Naruto turned his back to it sliding down to rest on the floor, sighing he shook his head.

To be continued…..

A/N: Aiyoku: Again sorry for the short chappie…

Naruto: It's okay…but really did Shika have to molest me…? I mean he's like my friend.

Shikamaru: I know…but admit it, you liked it…

Sasuke: Stay the hell away from my uke…

Aiyoku: Sasuke calm down. I'll personally deliver Itachi to you, okay?

Sasuke: Sure…

Shikamaru: So what just happened?

Naruto: You just molested me…

(Kabuto appears)

Kabuto: And my jutsu tells me he liked it. More then what Sasuke does, because his elephant is rather happy…

Sasuke: What is this you dislike me now?

Naruto: No I'm just in heat…any sort of touching turns me on. Damn Kyuubi…


End file.
